Konoha for Girls and Boys!
by Hime Shiraiwa
Summary: El instituto "Konoha" dividido en "Konoha for girls" y "Konoha for boys", un instituto muy refinado al que no todos pueden entrar... ¿Que pasara cuando estas dos instituciones se unan? NH, SS, ST, NT... OC's! Cap 4! -DETENIDO-
1. Chapter 1

Otra historia, los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen T-T, le pertenecen a Kishi-sempai!... Disfruten!... Esta historia tambien esta en "Foros Dz" asi que si la ven por alla, no se sorprendan!

**Prologo:**

El Internado Konoha, Dividido en Konoha for Girls y Konoha for Boys , es uno de los Colegios mas prestigiados de todo el Mundo y tambien el mas caro. Muy pocas personas estan capacitadas para trabajar o estudiar aquí. Su director es Hiruzen Sarutobi , El cual dada su edad (69 años) se encuentra muy enfermo y en riesgo de muerte por lo que estan buscando alguien para que lo sustituya si esto llega a pasar.

Konoha for girls se encuentra al lado de su otra mitad, pero dividida por un muro enorme creado por el director para seguir sus costumbres antiguas. Como su nombre esta mitad es exclusiva para mujeres al igual que Konoha for Boys que es exclusivo para hombres. Ninguna de estas dos escuelas tiene contacto con la otra, ni sus alumnos se conocen ya que duermen en el colegio y solo salen para los festivos.

Todos tienen 16 años, chicos y chicas.

Chicas Nuevas:

Himeko Hyuuga: Prima de Hinata Hyuuga, En aspecto son muy parecidas, Himeko es igual de boluptuosa que hinata, pero se nota mucho mas en ella ya que usa camisas apretadas, psicológicamente son totalmente distintas, Himeko no es timida, es un poco pervertida y bastante hiperactiva, a veces se desmaya porque habla tan rapido que se queda sin aire. Le Gustan los hombres fuertes y que de sierto modo les gusta lucirse. Se ata su pelo, el cual es muy largo, en dos pequeñas coletas y el resto de pelo se lo deja suelto. Tiene los ojos perlados. Tambien es fanatica de los libros de magia y siempre lleva un bolsito extra con libros y cuadernos. Adora la clase de Historia y odia la de Quimica. A veces le sale sangre de nariz cuando piensa en cosas pervertidas. Es adicta al chocolate y al Anime. No tiene padres ya que murieron cuando esta era chica dejandola al cuidado de su hermana menor.  
Eriko Harada : Es una chica que no lo gusta rendirse y que intenta las cosas hasta que le resulten, tiene el cabello rojo, hasta un poquito mas abajo que lo hombros y se lo ata en dos colas, Y tiene los ojos Negros. Come mucho pero no engorda (cosa que sus amigas envidian) es muy buena en educación fisica pero pesima en historia a pesar de que se empeña en mejorar, Le gustan los chicos perseverantes y guapos. Suele ser lenta para darse cuenta de sus sentimientos. Es la menor del grupo cumplio sus 16 el mes pasado. Tiene una hermana mayor que vive con ella pero que suele estar fuera por trabajo para manterlas al igual que la madre de la chica que suele estar en viajes de negocios y les envia dinero a la casa.  
Kimiko Ichihara: Es una chica que tiene mas de una cara, nadie la conoce como realmente es, prefiere inventarse una personalidad a que el mundo la critique como realmente es (cosa que ya ah pasado) Tiene el pelo Castaño claro y se lo deja suelto, le llega hasta la mitad de la espalda. Y tiene unos ojos del mismo color, castaño claro, También le gusta manipular a la gente.. Su materia Favorita es Matemáticas y detesta Lenguaje. Le gustan los chicos calculadores y frios, pero que debes en cuando muestren sus sentimientos. Es la Mayor del grupo. A pesar de eso, no toma un papel maternal en el grupo es una chica que hace mas de la hermana mala.  
Naomi Matokai: Es una chica alegre y inocente, adora las flores y los insectos de colores, tiene su propio estilo en ropa ya que a algunas poleras les cose flores verdaderas, no tiene familia, por lo cual a veces comienza a llorar sin razón o simplemente se deprime, Su cabello es color rubio y tiene ojos rojos pero cuando era chica tenia los ojos verde claro, Vio como unos mafiosos mataron a sus padres, desde ese momento sus ojos cambiaron de color. Le gusta Biología y Odia Física. Si esta feliz sus ojos son un rojo claro, Si esta triste sus ojos se ponen de un rojo casi negro, y si esta enojada sus ojos se ponen de un rojo vivo.

_**Capitulo 1 : La noticia con la que comenzó todo.**_

Naruto se levanto de su cama, las 7:20, hoy era su primer día de clases, otra vez, desayuno , comió un pan y una leche, luego se ducho se vistió con su típica ropa y se preparo para ir a clases… pero se sorprendió al ver algo, no alguien fuera de su casa.

-Teme ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo Naruto al ver a su mejor amigo sentado en la escalera de su edificio  
- Te esperaba, Dobe ¬¬, Vamos a llegar tarde , vámonos. –dijo Sasuke levantándose de las escaleras.

Ambos se dirigieron a la escuela pero una noticia inesperada los esperaba en el colegio

*En la casa de Hinata*

3 chicas se habían quedado a dormir en la casa de una cuarta, Sakura, Tenten y Temari se habían quedado a dormir a la casa de Hinata y ya que hoy era su primer dia de clases sus padres las dejaron ir sin oponerse.  
- Chicas, levántense hay que vestirse… - dijo Temari con pereza.  
-mmm…- Fue lo unico que respondió Sakura

Hinata rodaba en su cama hasta que Tenten se aburrio y la empujo hacia fuera de la cama.

-Auch… ya me desperté – dijo levantándose del suelo – eso dolio Tenten! Tu ni siquiera estas de pie!  
-Silencio, quiero dormir – le dijo moviendo las manos  
-Seras… Tenten, Sakura levantense! Son las 7:00! Las clases empiezan a las 8:00, somos 4 y solo hay una ducha, vamos a tener que hacer magia para lograrlo.. –Dijo dando un largo suspiro  
- ¡Escuchenme si no se levantan voy a traer un jarro con agua fria y se los voy a tirar a ustedes dos! – Dijo temari mirando con furia a Sakura y a Tenten  
-Ya estoy de pie! – Gritaron Tenten y Sakura al mismo tiempo, conocían a Temari , si ella decia que las iba a tirar de un tercer piso, ella lo haria.

Y asi paso su mañana, se ducharon, se vistieron, desayunaron y ya estaban listas para irse.

-Ittekimasu! – Dijo Hinata  
-Que te vaya bien, Onee-chan! – Le grito desde su cuarto la pequeña Hyuuga menor, Hanabi.

Y se dirigieron hacia su escuela, en el camino se encontraron con Ino Yamanaka vieja amiga y compañera de las chicas, y mas adelante con Matsuri, una amiga de Temari.

*Con Naruto y Sasuke*

Ellos ya habian llegado al colegio, se encontraban reunidos con mas chicos.

- Hola Shikamaru! – Le grito Naruto a un chico que parecía estar mas dormido que despierto.  
-Hola Naruto, Hola Sasuke, cuanto tiempo sin verlos ¿No? – dijo el chico con pereza.  
-Hmp – Fue lo unico que dijo el Uchiha.  
-Y donde esta Kiba y el resto? – Pregunto el Rubio al no ver a sus amigos  
-Chouji, Kiba y Shino estan dentro de la sala, pero ni neji, ni Rock lee ,ni Gaara ni Kankuro han llegado –  
-Que raro, a este paso van a llegar tarde, pero bueno, asunto de ellos, voy a saludar a Kiba y al resto – dijo el ojiazul entrando a la sala.

*Con las chicas*

Sakura prácticamente tiro su mochila, luego se desplomo en sus banco.  
-Tengo sueño! –Fue lo unico que dijo.

Las clases comenzaron, Kurenai-sensei entro al salón, su actitud estaba distinta, a la típica profesora positiva, ahora estaba seria, algo muy raro en ella.

-Chicas…-Comenzó diciendo – tengo algo muy importante que comunicarles…-

Todas intercambiaron miradas

-De que se trata Kurenai-sensei – Se atrevió a preguntar Ino.  
-Verán.. se habrán enterado que el director Sarutobi esta muy enfermo.-

Todas asintieron

-Bueno… pues.. –Todas la miraban expectante – el.. Murió…- Concluyo ella.

Todas quedaron sorprendidas, La misma reacción que tenia Naruto y sus compañeros en ese mismo instante, pero en su salón.

-¿P-pero como? ¿Cuando? –Fue lo único que Temari atino a preguntar  
-Esta mañana, Su enfermedad empeoro de golpe, y no alcanzaron a llevarlo al hospital a tiempo - le respondió su sensei con un nudo en la garganta.

Todas se sentían afectadas ¿Qué iba a ser del internado ahora que ya no había nadie al mando de esta gran escuela? Esa pregunta deambulaba por la mente de todos, chicos y chicas cada uno en sus respectivas clases.

En ese momento todos ya lo sabían, por lo menos lo presentían. Su vida iba a dar un vuelco radical. Lo que pensaron que seria un tranquilo y aburrido año escolar, ya no seria ni tan tranquilo y mucho menos aburrido. Una de las mejores aventuras de sus vidas, Acababa de comenzar.

Espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo! Pronto pongo el siguiente!

Sayoonara !


	2. Chapter 2

Hola!

Traigo el segundo capitulo, mas largo que el anterior ^^, espero que les guste y gracias por sus reviews!

**_Capitulo 2 : Nueva Directora... ¿Nuevas Reglas?_**

Una noticia sorprendente para iniciar el año.

-P-pero que sucederá con la escuela, Kakashi-sensei? – Pregunto Shikamaru sorprendido y al mismo tiempo desconcertado por la noticia.

-Los profesores irán a dar un discurso al gimnasio, mas bien – dijo Kakashi mirando el reloj que tenia en su muñeca – ahora mismo deberíamos estar yendo asía allá – dijo caminando hacia la puerta - Vamos chicos, no se queden atrás – Fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de desaparecer por la puerta. Luego sus alumnos lo siguieron sin comentar nada al respecto.

*Con las chicas*

-¿¡QUE! – Gritaron todas al unisono.

-Lo que escucharon chicas, Tenemos que ir a Konoha for boys para un aviso muy

importante que darán en su gimnasio.

Todas las chicas estaban atónitas, desde que eran una niñas siempre las habían mantenido alejadas de los chicos, mas bien, las habían tratado como monjas, les decían "No se acerquen a los chicos", ni que estos fueran a morder… Pero era bien difícil acercarse a ellos por la Murallota que el viejo director había puesto cuando fundo la escuela. ¡Era imposible conocer a algún chico si te mantenían encerrada dentro de 4 paredes, durante los 365 dias del año prácticamente!

Todas las chicas se sonrojaron, la idea de conocer a los chicos de los cuales las habían mantenido alejadas durante toda su infancia y actual adolescencia, esa idea era de cierta forma… emocionante.

Muchas imágenes pasaban por las perversas mentes de estas chicas.. Sakura, Ino y Temari se pusieron rojas como tomates mientras que Hinata se desmayo (pobre no aguanto la presión o.o), Tenten y Matsuri quedaron semi-choqueadas, todas se imaginaron a unos chicos… Hermosos, amables, inteligentes… simplemente perfectos (Yo: ya chicas vuelvan a la realidad ^^U…)(Inner: ¡Hey! No están tan lejos de la realidad!) (Yo: Si como no ¬¬, las características: Ingenuo, Frió, Problemático, Comelon y Engreído ¿Te suenan? ) (Inner: Hmp.. Callate ¬¬*)

-Emm.. chicas despierten… ¡Tenten, te estas babeando o.o! – dijo la sensei impresionada por la actitud de sus alumnas- (En que estarán pensando estas niñas…) – Pensó Kurenai con una gotita en su frente..

-Y-yo… - Fue lo único que alcanzo a balbucear Hinata antes de volver a desmayarse.

- Kurenai-sensei, ¿Cómo vamos a llegar al gimnasio de lo chicos si no hay forma de atravesar la barrera que creo el director? – Le pregunto Sakura la cual ya había salido de su trance.

- Verán, Cuando todas ustedes eran chicas, nosotras solíamos decirles que no se acercaran a los chicos y un montón de cosas mas ¿cierto?-

Todas asintieron

-Bueno la verdad es que la barrera nunca estuvo cerrada , mas bien no tiene ninguna llave puesta, es cosa de llegar y abrir – Les dijo Kurenai con una Inocente sonrisa

Todas las chicas quedaron impresionadas, ¡Todo este tiempo pudieron escabullirse donde los chicos y nunca se les ocurrió si quiera ir a chequear?

- Pero ese no es el punto, la cosa es que tenemos que irnos ya hacia el gimnasio – dijo saliendo de la salida, siendo seguida por sus alumnas.

Hinata, que acababa de despertar de su desmayo se da cuenta que esta sola en la sala, rápidamente se pone de pie y corre para alcanzar a sus amigas que ya habían pasado la muralla, pero choca contra algo, no alguien.

La peliazul se hallaba botada en el suelo, cuando abre sus ojos se encuentra con unos hermosos ojos azulados, que la miraban atento.

- Yo, lo lamento, no te vi – Le dijo el rubio extendiéndole la mano para que se pusiera de pie

- N-no, fue mi culpa – le dijo la chica tomando de su mano para ponerse de pie.

Se quedaron unos segundos embobados viendo los ojos del otro, Hinata se sonrojo ya que ninguno de los dos había soltado la mano del otro.

-Emm… ¿Cómo te llamas? – Le pregunto el chico

-M-me llamo Hinata… Hinata Hyuuga – le respondió mirando hacia el piso.

-Yo me llamo ¡Naruto Uzumaki! – Dijo Gritando esto ultimo – ¿Emm.. ibas hacia la ceremonia, reunión o lo que sea que este sucediendo en el Gimnasio?

-S-si – le respondió tímidamente la ojiperla.

-Ven conmigo, Yo te llevare hacia allá – dijo tomándola de la mano nuevamente, a lo que Hinata se sonrojo mas (si eso es posible)

Corrieron y atravesaron la puerta que dividía las dos escuelas, Hinata vio a su grupo de compañeras buscándola con la mirada, pero al verla con un chico todas se sorprendieron y comenzaron a susurrar mientras que, Tenten y Sakura le dirigían una mirada picara.

-B-bueno, Naruto-kun, Ahí están mis amigas –apuntando hacia las chicas – Y-yo… me tengo que ir… - dijo mirando hacia el suelo

- Claro… emm, nos veremos otro dia, talvez… - dijo recordando que sus escuelas estaban separadas - ¡De veras! – dijo dirigiéndole una cálida sonrisa.

.. ^^ - Hinata le devolvió la sonrisa y corrió hacia su grupo, mientras que movía la mano en señal de despedida –

Las preguntas llovieron cuando llego a su grupo ¿Quién es? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Cuándo años tiene? ¿Tiene un hermano gemelo? ¿Hace cuanto lo conoces? ¿Es tu amigo o tu novio (Mirada picara)?. Hinata se puso roja por todas las preguntas, pero esta vez no se desmayo iban a dar un gran aviso y esta vez no se lo perdería.

*Con los chicos*

- Naruto, ¿Quién era esa chica? (Yo: Celoso? xD!) – Le pregunto Sasuke sorprendido.

- Una chica de Konoha for Girls – le contesto este calmado.

Todos lo miraron sorprendido, ¿¡Konoha for Girls, dijo?, ¿la escuela a la que nos tenían prohibido si quiera mirar!

-C-como conociste a una chica de Konoha for Girls? Sin contar de lo linda que es… - dijo Kiba, esto ultimo lo dijo para si mismo pero aun así los chicos lo alcanzaron a escuchar y lo quedaron viendo con cara de "…?"

- Choque con ella en la muralla, y pues la ayude a levantarse y la lleve a su grupo –

- Y… Recuerdas como eran las chicas? – Le pregunto casi desesperado Sasuke (?).

-Haber.. Había una chica con el pelo color rosa y unos ojos color jade…también una chica rubia con cuatro coletas, y una chica castaña con los ojos del mismo color y… ya no me acuerdo! – Dijo con inocencia el Chico

- Ojos color jade… - Dijo Sasuke un poco… ¿Sonrojado? (Sasuke sonrojado..? Que rayos D:)

-Rubia… espero que no sea problemática… -Dijo Shikamaru mirando hacia las nubes.

-Castaña.. al igual que sus ojos…- Fue lo único que dijo Neji

-Chicos y Chicas… - Se oyó una voz proveniente de los parlantes – como ya sabrán el director… - esas palabras se quedaron atascadas por segundos – M-murió –Silencio sepulcral – Pero, tenemos la suerte de tener aquí presente a una señorita (Yo: que señorita! Una vieja! ) muy importante, su nombre es Tsunade Senju que les dirá algunas palabras…- dijo dándole paso a la importante "Señorita"

-Buenos dias Chicos, Debo informarles sobre una noticia muy importante … - Tensión en el ambiente – Yo.. Tsunade Senju soy… ¡Su nueva directora!

Todos quedaron Sorprendidos, Su director había muerto esa misma mañana y ¿ya tenian reemplazante?, Bueno, de cierta forma tenia lógica, era una escuela grande que necesitaba de alguien que la manejara correctamente, y mientras mas pronto mejor ¿no?

- Mi primera regla como Directora sera… ¡ Destruir esa muralla que separa los dos colegios! – Dijo la viej… la directora…

Ahora si que estaban sorprendidos… destruir esa muralla? El único recuerdo de su viejo director, ¿Destruirlo? No les dio tiempo para pensar, unas maquinas ya estaban listas y dispuestas para demoler y no esperaron ni si quiera una orden para empezar, simplemente echaron todo abajo… y por las construcciones(demoliciones..) mandaron a todos los alumnos a sus casas.

Naruto despertó algo agitado, había tenido una pesadilla con el viejo director y la chica de ojos perla que conoció ayer, debía aceptar que esa chica era muy bonita.

Se levanto y comenzó su típica rutina de ducharse, vestirse, comer pan con leche y salir a las 7:45 de su departamento y como siempre ahí estaba su mejor amigo, Sasuke Uchiha, casi dormido en su escalera.

Ambos partieron hacia su escuela, después de encontrarse con Shikamaru en el camino llegaron a la escuela, pero valla sorpresa que se llevaron…

*Con las chicas *

-¿¡QUE ES ESTO! –gritaron todas las chicas al leer un cartel que se encontraba afuera de su escuela.

El cartel decia "Por regla de nuestra nueva directora, Tsunade Senju, La escuela divida en Konoha for Girls y Konoha for Boys, se convertirá en una sola institución, Konoha for Girls and Boys (Yo: Que original soy -.-U)(Inner: Si super ¬¬) las chicas y los chicos deberán dirigirse a su sala (deben buscar su sala) para una clase mixta.

Atentamente, Shizune."

Todas las chicas estaban entre felices y confundidas, ¿Konoha for Girls and Boys? ¿Clases Mixtas? ¿Tendremos clases con los chicos?

-¡Bien chicas, Vamos a buscar nuestra sala! – Les grito animadamente Sakura

-¡Si! – Le respondieron las chicas igual de animadas

Caminaban hacia la sala, hasta que su "Líder" tropezó con la nada cayendo a los pies de un muchacho que la miraba inexpresivo.

- Auch...- Dijo Sakura sobándose la cabeza – Etto... lo lamento yo... - intento decir esta pero quedo embobada mirando al chico.

- Sakura! ¿Estas bien? - Le pregunto Ino preocupada por su amiga.

- S-si... - Dijo todabia perdida en la mirada del chico.

En eso llego el resto de las chicas.

-Sakura-chan! - Le grito Hinata preocupada – ¿T-te encuentras bien?

-Hinata-chan! - Grito el joven rubio al ver a la chica que conoció el dia anterior-

-¿N-naruto-kun? - pregunto la joven confundida y sorprendida – ¿Q-que haces aquí?

-Iba camino a mis clases ^^ ¿Y tu? - dijo dirigiéndole un hermosa sonrisa

-Y-yo … nosotras tambien íbamos a nuestras clases – respondió esta sonrojada devolviendo le la sonrisa

-¿Las acompañamos.. - esta vez hablo Sasuke – a su sala?

Todas asintieron con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- (Esa chica.. Color rosa y Ojos Jade... es la que Naruto dijo ayer) – pensaba el Uchiha mientras se dirigían a la sala.

-(Rayos! Hay dos rubias, no estoy seguro de cual de las dos menciono ayer Naruto, esto es tan problemático...) - Pensaba Shikamaru mientras acompañaba a las chicas a su sala.

Fuera de cada sala había una lista con los nombres de los estudiantes en cada clase, pero se sorprendieron al encontrar sus nombre escritos en la misma lista... la cual decia:

"Estudiantes de la sala 3-C:

- Naruto Uzumaki

- Hinata Hyuuga

- Sasuke Uchiha

- Sakura Haruno

- Shikamaru Nara

- Temari Sabaku no

- Kiba Inuzuka

- Himeko Hyuuga

- Gaara Sabaku no

- Matsuri (no se su apellido)

- Neji Hyuuga

- Tenten Ama

- Rock Lee

- Eriko Harada

- Ino Yamanaka

- Chouji Akimichi

- Kankuro Sabaku no

- Kimiko Ichihara

- Shino Aburame

- Naomi Matokai "

… Profesor Jefe: Kakashi Hakate

- Asi que estamos en la misma clase – Le dijo Sasuke a Sakura

- Al parecer – le respondió ella terminando de leer la lista.

En eso tocaron la campana y todos entraron a la sala, las chicas y los 3 chicos que las estaban acompañando, a los segundos el resto de los chicos entro, todas quedaron casi petrificadas, cada chico que entraba era mas lindo, las únicas que no estaban babeando eran Hinata, la cual se encontraba conversando sonrojada con Naruto, y Sakura la cual hablaba con Sasuke del pasado oscuro del chico. Después de 5 minutos llego el profesor jefe.

-Disculpen por la tardanza.. em.. estaba salvando a un gato de un árbol.. si eso ! - Dijo Kakashi-Sensei buscando una excusa

Todos los alumnos lo miraron con cara de "Ni tu te crees eso"

- Pero bueno, Hoy si sera su primer dia de clases y como cada año nuevo, siempre hay alumnos nuevos, que en este caso son todas mujeres – celebración por parte de los hombres, Depresión por parte de las chicas - ¡Chicas pasen! - Grito Kakashi-sensei hacia la puerta.

Cuatro chicas entraron por la puerta y se pusieron enfrente de toda la clase, a un costado de Kakashi.

- Bueno chicas.. Preséntense – Les dijo Kakashi tratando de darles un empujón

Una de las chicas se veía segura de si misma, otra miraba al "publico" indiferente, a una le temblaban las piernas y la ultima estaba con mucha energía (Saltaba ..) .

Una de las chicas dio un paso adelante inhalo mucho aire y comenzó su presentación.

-Hola a todos ^^, Mi nombre es Himeko Hyuuga soy Prima de Hinata Hyuuga y Neji Hyuuga... Me gusta el anime y los libros, también gusta dibujar y escribir y ¡ Adoro el chocolate! Odio a la gente que se cree mas que el resto, No tengo padres y tengo una pequeña hermana que esta en primaria...mmm … creo que eso es todo, Espero llevarme bien con todos ^^ - Dio un paso hacia atrás devuelta a su puesto inicial.

- Yo seré la siguiente para acabar con esto de una vez... Mi nombre es Kimiko Ichihara no me gustas nada y detesto muchas cosas (Mirando a la chica que estaba temblando) – Dijo dejando a todos con una cara de "eso es todo?"

- Entonces yo le sigo! Haber mi nombre es Eriko Harada Me encanta Educación Física pero soy pésima en Historia, Cumplí 16 el mes pasado, Vivo con mi hermana mayor la cual siempre esta fuera de casa al igual que mi mama que suele estar en viajes de negocios, me encanta comer y para mi suerte no engordo ^^ me encanta el helado de Piña !… y Bien.. creo que eso es todo, Espero que todos nos llevemos bien^^! - Dijo Eriko.

- C-creo que me toca a mi... Emm.. mi nombre es Naomi Matokai.. Etto... me gustan las flores y los insectos... No tengo familia, ni padres ni hermanos... me encanta Biología pero soy mala en Física y adoro las frutillas ^^, Un gusto conocerlos – Dijo haciendo una reverencia al final.

Todos aplaudieron, se necesita valor para hablarle a un curso completamente extraño.

- Bueno.. Himeko siéntate al lado de Hinata, Kimiko siéntate atrás de Kankuro el chico de pelo castaño... Eriko... al lado de Rock lee .. el chico con las *Cof* Cejotas *Cof* y por ultimo tu Naomi siéntate al frente de Shino el Chico de las gafas de sol. - Todas asintieron y se dirigieron a sus puestos.

Las clases transcurrieron normal, hasta el cambio de hora, les tocaba clases con la profesora mas rara del instituto, la cual solía salir con cada idea rara en cada clase, Anko Mitarashi.

-Saben niños... En un Ejercicio para conocerse... Vamos a hacer parejas... - Todos miraron a sus mejores amigos – Pero ni se les ocurra que ustedes las van a armar, eso lo haré yo y las parejas serán mixtas... - Silencio... - Bueno enseguida les diré las parejas... Déjenme chequear, Cuando diga sus nombre se irán a cualquier lugar del patio a conversar de la vida.. no se piensen ustedes en que conversan... Pareja numero 1: Naruto Uzumaki y Hinata Hyuuga, Vayan al patio, Numero 2 : Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno, al patio tambien, 3: Shikamaru Nara y Temari Sabaku no, 4: Neji Hyuuga y Tenten Ama, 5: Ino Yamanaka y Chouji Akimichi, 6 : Gaara Sabaku no y Matsuri (?), 7 : Kiba Inuzuka y Himeko Hyuuga, 8 : Kimiko Ichihara y Kankuro Sabaku no 9 : Eriko Harada y Rock Lee y por ultimo la 10: Naomi Matokai y Shino Aburame... Todos vuelvan en una hora mas y me van a exponer la información que les dio su pareja. - Dijo Anko tomándose un café :D

….

Tada! Hasta ahi queda el capitulo 2 ^^, espero que les haya gustado, dejen reviews porfavor! Cualquier critica constructiva es bienvenida!

Sayoonara!


	3. Chapter 3

Aquí toy yo... Con el tercer capitulo :3, para que lo disfruten!

_**Capitulo 3: Conociéndonos mejor**_

Todos se encontraban distribuidos en el patio de la gran escuela, sentados unos enfrente de otros, algunos conversaban animadamente, otros no estaban ni ahí.

- ¿Entonces conociste a tu prima el año pasado, Hinata? - Le pregunto el chico rubio oyendo la historia que su compañera le contaba.

- Si, pero mi familia la desprecia, no estoy segura porque, creo que fue porque sus padres fueron en contra de las reglas de la gran empresa Hyuuga – Dijo tratando de descubrir el porque –

- y Hinata-chan ¿Cuanto tiempo llevas en el colegio? - Le pregunto el Ojiazul

- Toda mi vida ^^ - Le respondió ella con una sonrisa en sus rostro el chico la miro sorprendido toda su vida era un laargo tiempo...-

*En otro lugar no muy Lejano*

- ¿Sasuke-kun... Tienes novia? - Le pregunto la chica pelirosa (Inner: Pelo de chicle! ò_ó)

- Por 3era vez no... - Dijo el chico fastidiado -

- Ya.. no te enojes, haber ahora preguntame algo tu! - Le dijo la chica

- ¿Porque eres tan fastidiosa? - Le dijo el chico indiferente

-Yo... solo queria saber mas de ti – Le dijo la chica apenada comenzando a soltar lagrimas -

- No llores – Le dijo le chico sorprendido (Yo: O si chicas y chicos este Uchiha si tiene sentimientos!)- Em.. yo lo lamento (Sasuke lamentándose? En que mundo vivimos o.o!) Haber cuéntame de tu Familia… -Dijo el Uchiha tratando de calmar a la chica.

- Enserio? Pues vivo con mi madre - Le dijo la chica ya recuperada...

* Al otro extremo del colegio *

- (Las mujeres son tan problemáticas) – pensaba Shikamaru mirando a su "pareja" - ¿Como te llamas? - le pregunto este tratando de romper el silencio.

- Temari.. - Dijo esta indiferente – Tu?

- Shikamaru … -Dijo mirando las nubes (Yo: Wow media conversación ¬¬*)

- Camino de los ciervos? - Dijo Temari

- Algo asi .. - Dijo el chico con una sonrisa, nadie sabia el significado de su nombre, esta chica tenia algo especial.

* Abajo de una escalera (?)*

- Etto.. Neji-kun... - Trataba de decir Tenten

- Que?... - dijo Neji

- Etto... Hay que hacerse preguntas...¿Que tal si me preguntas algo ? - Dijo la chica tratando de ayudar

- No... -

- Pero si no nos preguntamos nos ira mal en la disertación... - Dijo esta tratando de excusarse – Haber yo te are una pregunta.. ¿Donde vives?

- En mi casa... -

-...? - Tenten lo quedo mirando con cara de ¿Que rayos?

* Sentados en una banca por ahí *

-Chouji... deja de comer... - decia Ino

-Y si pruebas ? - Dijo este ofreciéndole una papa frita a la chica -

- Supongo que no afectara mucho a mi dieta (Yo: Ingenua...)... asi que... supongo que si – Dijo tomando dudosa la papa frita -

- Hey sabe bien! - Dijo la chica sorprendida -

- Ves? Por eso yo como tanto – Dijo el con una sonrisa a lo que la chica se sonrojo.

* Arriba de una escalera o.o*

- Haber.. te llamas Matsuri cierto – Le pregunto Gaara indiferente

- Si. - Le respondió ella.

- (Hay algo en esta chica...) - Pensaba Gaara mirándola fijamente

- E-Etto.. Gaara-san, no me mire asi... - Dijo esta sonrojada

- Yo... lo lamento – Dijo el confundido por sus propios actos

* Abajo de unos arboles de cerezo *

Un chico estaba dormido en la banca, ya que un árbol le daba sombra...

- Etto.. Kiba-san... hay que trabajar... - Decía una chica acercándose a Kiba y remeciendo lo para que este despertase...

- Dejame dormir un poquito mas... - Dijo este dándose vuelta quedando enfrente de la chica

- (No había visto lo guapo que era este chico...) - Penso Himeko sonrojada – (Momento.. me estoy enamorando de alguien sin conocerlo? No me puede pasar esto... no de nuevo) – Penso esta alejándose inmediatamente de Kiba, el cual ya estaba despertando.

- ¿Que pasa ? Estas toda roja – Kiba le puso una mano en su frente para sentir su temperatura

Obviamente, Himeko enrojeció mas aun ...

* Tirados en una parte del suelo del patio *

- Hmp... - Fue lo único que "Dijo" Kimiko

- Que molesta eres... -Se limito a decir Kankuro

- Tu eres el molesto... -

- No tu ¬¬* -

- Tu ¬¬* -

- Eres una mala convinasion ¬¬

- ...? -La chica lo miro confundida

- Molestosa y Bonita no sirve... - Dijo Kankuro desviando la mirada

Los colores subieron a el rostro de Kimiko.

-Baka … - Dijo esta desviando la mirada tambien.

* En la cancha de Football*

- ¿Te gustan los deportes Eriko-Chan? - Le pregunto el cejudo

- Por supuesto! La llama de la juventud debe esparcirse por todo el planeta- Dijo levantándose del suelo con llamitas en los ojos.

- ¡Asi se habla Eriko-Chan! - Dijo Rock Lee con llamitas en los ojos tambien – Vamos Eriko-Chan, ¡Esparzamos la llama de la Juventud por todo el mundo! - Dijo este tomándola de la mano

- Claro! Lee-kun! - Dijo siguiéndolo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

* En un jardín lleno de flores*

-Ne.. S-shino-kun... ¿Te gustan los insectos? - Dijo ella mientras que una mariposa se posaba en su dedo.

- Si - Dijo este inexpresivo - ¿Te gustan a ti los insectos?

- Por supuesto! -

- ¿No crees que soy raro porque me gustan los insectos? - Le pregunto Shino

- Claro que no, Me agrada la gente c-como tu – Le respondió ella con una gran sonrisa, Shino la miro como si buscara algo.

Paso la hora que les habían dado, todos volvieron a sala, pero la profesora se quedo dormida, por lo que no hicieron clases, Luego les toco salir a recreo, Todas las chica en un grupo y todos los chicos en otro.

- Nee.. Hina-chan, ¿Como se llaman tus amigas? - Le pregunto Himeko a su prima.

- Ellas.. pues... Chicas se presentan? - Le pregunto Hinata a sus amigas.

- Claro! Yo me llamo Sakura Haruno... ¡Mucho Gusto! - Dijo Sakura.

- Yo soy Ino Yamanaka! … ¡ Espero que nos llevemos bien! -

- Mi nombre es Tenten Ama! … ¡Todas las amigas de Hina-chan son mis amigas! -

- Mi nombre es Temari Sabaku no!... ¡ Bienvenida al Grupo! -

- Y yo soy Matsuri! … ¡Ya no se me ocurre que decir :D! (Yo: ...*Caida estilo anime*...) -

- Un Gusto! Espero que seamos Muy buenas amigas! Etto ... se las presentare por si no se acuerdan. Eriko es la chica con energía de sobra – Apunto a Eriko la cual estaba dándole 50 vueltas a la cancha detrás de Lee – Kimiko es la chica que no quiere saber nada del mundo – Apunto a Kimiko la cual escuchaba música con su Mp3 desconectada del mundo – Naomi, es la chica que se esconde atrás mio – Dijo mientras una mano salia de su espalada y saludaba – Y bueno yo soy Himeko! - Dijo apuntándose a si misma -

Hinata sintió unos brazos alrededor de su cuello, se giro para poder ver quien era, vaya sorpresa, Naruto Uzumaki, el cual le sonreía de su manera caracteriztica. La cara de la chica enrojeció por la cercanía y se desplomo en los brazos del rubio.

- ¿Eh... Hina-chan? - dijo el rubio al ver a la chica desmayada en sus brazos -

- Na-naruto-kun . ... - fue lo único que alcanzo a decir la chica.

- Yo... - Trato de decir el rubio pero se perdió en los labios de la chica

- Llevala a la enfermería, Baka! - Le grito Sakura

- Emm... Claro – dijo dirigiéndose a la enfermería con la chica en brazos...

Tada! Ahi ta el tercer capitulo... Algun review para mi persona? Diganme que si!

Sayoonara!


	4. Chapter 4

Perdonn por la demora! pero aqui les traigo la continuacion! Gracias a todo por sus Reviews! me hacen muy feliz ^^...

**Genialosa: Este es mi fic, y pudo jugar con las personalidades de los personajes, no es como que al resto les molestaran los cambios, te agradeceria que para la proxima si no te gusto el fic simplemente NO comentes, ya que tus comentarios, en este caso, nos sirven para nada.**

_Capitulo 4: Enfermería..._

Las chicas vieron como Naruto se llevaba a Hinata a la enfermería.

-Hmp... ¿Alguien vio al dobe ese? - pregunto una voz detrás de Sakura, un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de la chica.  
-Sa-sasuke-kun!... etto...Naruto se llevo a Hinata-Chan a la enfermería – Dijo la chica con la vista fija en el suelo.  
-Hmp... - Dijo Sasuke [Inner: Vamos si ni si quiera hablo ¬¬!] - Y Sakura me preguntaba si...  
-Si...? - Los ojos de la chica comenzaron a brillar  
-Me ayudas en la clase de matemáticas? … Es que no se me da muy bien... -  
-Umm.. Por supuesto Sasuke... - Desilusionada [Inner de Sakura: Vamos que esperabas, Si lo acabas de conocer!]  
-Y bueno tambien me gustaría saber si... bueno mi hermano inaugura hoy su nueva heladería (Inner: Itachi tiene una heladería? )Y bueno me dijo que si podía que llevara a la mayor gente posible, entonces me preguntaba si...  
-Si..? - Esperanzada, de nuevo.  
-Sabes de alguien que pueda ir? (Caida estilo anime) [Inner: Sasuke no Baka! ]  
-Yo puedo ir, Claro si no te molesta...- Dijo ella.  
-Bueno, entonces nos vemos a las...- No alcanzo a terminar.  
-A donde van Sakura? - Pregunto Ino entrometiéndose en la conversación de los tórtolos...  
-Vamos a la salida a la heladería de mi hermano, Vienes? - Dijo el chico contestando por ella  
-Claro! Pero que tal si vamos todos? Si vamos en Grupo seria mas divertido, ¿No creen?  
-Supongo... - Dijo el chico haciendo cálculos mentales "Mas gente + Nuestra heladería = Mas dinero!"  
-Chicas, a la salida vamos a ir a la heladería de el hermano de Sasuke, Van quieran o no! - Dijo ella invitando a las chicas [Inner: Obligando las no quisiste decir?]  
-Claro, por que no! - Respondieron todas.  
-Supongo que no habrá nada de malo en que invites a los chicos tambien... - Le dijo Sakura a Sasuke.  
-Supongo que no... - Dijo volviendo al grupo del cual había salido antes, para comentarles la salida obligatoria de la tarde.  
-...Shikamaru, ¿Tienes comida? - Pregunto Chouji al darse cuenta que su ultima bolsa de papas fritas se había acabado.  
-Vamos Chouji tu eres el que siempre trae comida de sobra! Es imposible que se te haya acabado – Le dijo Kiba.  
-Mmm... problemático...- Se limito a decir Shikamaru  
-Bueno chicos, queria saber si tiene planes para la salida.  
-No – fue la respuesta de todos excepto chouji que dijo que tenia que comer a la salida, pero iban a comer helado, de seguro no se negaba.  
-Quieren y a comer helado con las chicas a la salida? -  
-Helado? - Chouji se sobresalto ante esa palabra – Por supuesto! - Todos rieron ante eso.  
-Si creo que te acompañaremos Sasuke – Dijo Shikamaru.  
-A todo esto alguien sabe donde esta Naruto?- Pregunto Kiba al darse cuenta que el rubio no se encontraba por ahí.  
-Esta con Hinata en la enfermería – Dijo Sakura acercándose al grupo de chicos.  
-Me pregunto que estarán haciendo – Dijo Temari con una cara de pervertida.  
-Temari! - Le reprocho Tenten – Hinata no seria capaz de hacer nada! -  
-Hinata no... pero no conocemos a Naruto... - Dijo con la misma mirada de antes  
-Jajaja! - Shikamaru rió ante el comentario de Temari  
-Entonces nos vemos 20 minutos después de la salida de clases, para que las chicas tengan tiempo de ir a cambiarse, arreglarse y todo eso... - dijo Sasuke.  
-Hai! - Respondieron todos.

Toco el timbre nuevamente pero esta vez para ingresar a sus salas, no había señales ni de Naruto ni de Hinata.

*En algún lugar...*

-Naruto, necesito que te quedes con Hinata-san hasta el próximo recreo, es probable que despierte algo mareada y desorientada, yo tengo que ir a atender al resto de los chicos que me esperan en las otras salas – Dijo la enfermera, salio de la habitacion sin antes echarle una ultima mirada a Naruto y a Hinata, después de todo, ¿que podrían hacer unos jóvenes adolescentes solos en una enfermería con las cortinas cerradas? [Inner: No se imaginan cuantas cosas puede pasar ahí xD][Yo: Pervertida...]  
- No se preocupe, deje todo en mis manos! - Le dijo Naruto animado.

Habían pasado unos minutos desde que ambos se habían quedado solos en la enfermería, Naruto no sabia el porque pero no le podía quitar la vista de encima a Hinata, esta fue abriendo poco a poco sus ojos color perla para encontrarse con los azulados ojos de Naruto, ella se sonrojo pero no puedo romper la conexión que había en ese momento.

- (¿Porque no puedo dejar de mirar a Hinata? Que me pasa? Bueno... Tiene algo de lógica, es bastante linda, ese pelo azulado suyo y esos hermosos ojos color perla, que digo, no es solo linda, es... simplemente... Hermosa) – Penso el Rubio sonrojado por la corta distancia que los separaba.  
- (N-naruto-kun esta muy cerca mio... Sus ojos azules son tan bonitos... y su pelo rubio, el es muy lindo, sin contar que nunca se rinde, como me gustaría ser como el.) - Penso la chica igual de sonrojada que Naruto o mas.

Naruto comenzó a acercarse a la chica inconscientemente, la distancia cada vez era mas corta, cada uno podía sentir la respiración del otro, comenzaron a cerrar los ojos esperando que sus labios se unieran, hasta que...

-Enfermera esta aquí? - Pregunto una chica entrando a la habitacion sin avisar – Emm... esto.. yo no debí interrumpirlos... sigan como si nada hubiera pasado – dijo la chica desapareciendo por la puerta.

Ambos cruzaron miradas y se separaron de inmediato, ambos igual de sonrojados.

-Y-yo.. emm... lo lamento... - Dijo naruto mirando hacia el suelo, sonrojado.  
-L-lo l-lamento mucho, N-naruto-K-kun... - Dijo la chica mucho mas sonrojada, sentía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría nuevamente.

Pasaron unos minutos nuevamente, ninguno de los dos hablaba, ambos sumidos en sus propios pensamientos.

- (Que me paso? Porque hice eso! Ahora Hinata debe odiarme! Pero... el tenerla asi de cerca, no fue incomodo...) - Pensaba el rubio.  
- (No entiendo que estaba pasando, y menos como termine en la enfermería pero... Naruto, el... intento b-besarme? Cierto? Y-yo no comprendo que fue ese cosquilleo que sentí cuando lo vi a los ojos...) - Pensaba la Hyuga, acomplejada igual que el rubio.  
- Yo! - Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, se sonrojaron nuevamente y bajaron sus miradas – Habla tu.. - Dijeron nuevamente – No tu! - Se miraron – No yo! - Ambos rieron animadamente, olvidando el casi beso de hace unos minutos.  
-Que querías decirme Hinata? - pregunto Naruto secándose una lagrima por la risa [Inner: Ya no es para tanto!]  
-B-bueno yo.. etto... lo lamento, por lo de hace un rato... - Contesto la chica apenada.  
-N-no fue mi culpa.. - Dijo el chico recordando lo ocurrido.

El timbre los salvo.

Las chicas y los chicos llegaron corriendo desde la sala, pero al ver a ambos chicos sonrojados, decidieron ver escondidos detrás de la cortina.

-Que creen que paso entre esos dos? - pregunto al ver que ni Naruto ni Hinata hablaban.  
-No se.. - Le respondió Sasuke atento por si algo en la enfermería pasaba.

Naruto le dio una mano a Hinata para que se parara de la camilla, esta se tambaleo un poco y casi se cae, si no fuera por los reflejos de lince de nuestro querido rubio, el cual agarro a Hinata antes de que esta cayera al suelo, ambos se quedaron pegados viendo los ojos de el otro, otra vez... Nuevamente sus rostros fueron acercándose, pero naruto se encontraba en una mala posición, asi que se resbalo y callo encima de Hinata.

-Na-naruto es un pervertido! - Chillo Sakura.

Todos la quedaron mirando con cara de "Lo echaste a perder" Mientras que Naruto se paraba del suelo y ayudaba a pararse a Hinata, ambos fueron investigar quien había gritado, y ahí estaba Sakura en una pelea con Ino.

-Frentona lo arruinaste todo! - Le gritaba Ino agarrándole un mechón de cabello rosado.  
-Callate Ino cerda! - decia Sakura agarrando un mechón rubio.  
-Chicas? - Dijo Hinata sorprendida – Que hacen aquí? - Sakura y Ino se separaron y cruzaron miradas tratando de encontrar una excusa.  
-Emm. bueno.. nosotras... - Intentaba explicarse Sakura.  
-Si … nosotras solo.. emm.. esto – Decía igual de indecisa Ino.  
-Naruto quiere ir a comer helado a la salida? - Pregunto Sasuke cambiando el tema para salvar a sus compañeras.  
-Helado? Y porque no ramen T-T? Bueno supongo que no estaría mal un helado después de clases! - Dijo el chico animadamente olvidando por completo lo sucedido hace un rato.  
-Hinata nos acompañas? - Pregunto Sakura.  
-Claro, porque no ^^ - Dijo la chica olvidando tambien el tema anterior.

Tada! Ahi tiene el 4to capitulo! Espero que les haya gustado! No hay ningun review para esta pobre escritora? xD?

Sayoonara!


End file.
